The Clumsiest Smurf
by GIJoe Hero
Summary: This is my first smurf story no flames chapter 2 soon
1. Chapter 1

**The Clumsiest Smurf**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in the smurf village there was a smurf called Clumsy smurf that everytime he went

somewhere he didn't know what he was doing then he would always be clumsy and trip over his foot or a rock

or branch . So like i said one day not too long ago it was a nice sunny day in the smurf village so brainy and

clumsy were walking to papa smurf because clumsy was tripping over lazy to much and brainy the smurf that

knows all goes and tells papa smurf, Papa smurf clumsy tripped over lazy and could have hurt him really bad so i

came here to tell you before it got to bad. So papa smurf what should we do to clumsy for his actions well

brainy make sure clumsy is more careful well papa smurf its kind of hard when you have a clumsy smurf like him.

Brainy! don't be so mean to clumsy ok golly brainy im sorry im so clumsy but you don't need to be so offensive

about it geez! well clumsy watch where you're going next time next day oh azrael i wish i came up with a way

to end those rotten smurfs lives by turning them into gold that's it azrael i got it ill make a horrible rainstorm

happen and flood those smurfs out of there village and when that happens I'll be waiting on the grass and fish

them out of the water its genius meanwhile back at smurf village why isn't brainy and clumsy getting along

asked smurfette i dont know said hefty papa smurf walked up there argueing because clumsy tripped over lazy

and almost hurt him. Oh well thats just rediculous said hefty i know there best friends and they'll get over it real

soon so no worries in heftys head i hope im right. back at gargamel's castle azrael its finished we will flood them

for sure lol lets find a smurf and trap him and ask it some questions lol. Back at the village PAPA SMURF! what

now brainy clumsy just broke vanity's mirror vanity comes in crying oh papa smurf its true he was helping me

clean up my house and stepped on it then clumsy comes in golly vanity im sorry see i fixed it as vanity looked at

a mirror taped and broken glass back on the mirror clumsy you are the worse ever to have around when we are

cleaning up somthing said vanity. Clumsy goes storming out of papa smurfs lab and ran in the forest crying and

mad i never want to see back stabbing tattle telling brainy or im so pretty vanity who thinks hes a model golly

im going to start a new smurf life yeah that what i'll do uh huh azrael look there's one now grab him as azrael

snuck up on clumsy,clumsy was watching himself in the little puddle. Now azrael meow pounces on clumsy

clumsy hits ground hard golly azrael what pretty eyes you have lol you rotten smurf tell me where you keep the

most water at or i'll turn you into gold i don't care i don't deserve to live my family of smurfs always think im to

clumsy to do anything so go ahead gargamel not yet you idiot smurf tell me where it is now i can make it to

where you wont be clumsy anymore would you want that? Sure gargamel said clumsy then where does the

most water fill from ok follow me. Meanwhile back at smurf village smurfs has anyone seen clumsy no papa

smurf as brainy muttered good thing to well if you see him make sure you tell him brainy you will apologize ok

papa smurf like i always said friends are more important than food lol every smurf looked at him and threw him

he landed on his back what did i say? So smurfs we are going to work on the dam today so get to it i need to

go meet with grandpa smurf ill be back later ok papa smurf bye. Lets get to it smurfs so we can get a full

relaxing day tomorrow said hefty theres sure a lot of holes in the wall on the dam today we can fix it in

a jiffy said handy. There it is gargamel yes yes perfect thats just what i need so go distract them and ill give you

that potion for you lol i mean go ahead gee thanks gargamel hey smurfs said clumsy can i help NO! said every

smurf gosh im sorry bout before i truely am brainy hefty lazy all of a sudden wait what's that noise said brainy i

don't know said hefty then the dam wall was starting to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A Hero

Well as what was happening the smurfs were in a arguement Brainy,Clumsy and they heard this cracking noise in there little smurf ears they looked back and it was the dam about to break. Hefty suddenly ran to Papa Smurf "Papa we need to get out of here the dam is about to collapse," "Clumsy," said Papa Smurf "did you have something to do with this?"

"Gosh Papa I'm sorry I was told to do it by someone that it would make things better for us Smurfs."

"Who would ever tell you to do something like that?"

"I don't remember," Clumsy shrugged "Papa im very sorry though."

"Well Clumsy I need you to worry about getting all the other Smurfs outta here so go."

"Yes Papa," said Clumsy

"Ughh I hope everything I saw was right" Papa sighed

"Smurfs! we need to get out of here!" shouted Clumsy

"Now why on Earth should we listen to someone that's caused us so much stress," Asked Brainy.

"But Brainy we will all die if we stay here," Hefty pointed out"ok lets go Smurfs, lets get outta of here."

"Runnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Everysmurf shouted as they ran for there lives.

Gargamel jumped outta of the bushes along with Azrael, they trapped the smurfs in a cage and all the Smurfs glared at Gargamel. "You won't get away with this.. Papa will save us." they all said. Then all of a sudden they saw the dam break and the Smurfs faces fell as they looked at each other with tears in there eyes.

Smurfette cried "Boo... hoo.. not papa, oh how I'll miss you!"

"Clumsy Smurf!" Brainy shouted "I blame him if it wasn't from him doing all these things today Papa would be here right now."

All the Smurfs looked at Clumsy with a mad look "Yeah..." "Yeah..." "Yeah..." all the other Smurfs muffeled

"Well as matter of fact, you Smurfs won't have to miss Papa anymore." Gargamel cackled "We're here Smurfs, now lets see what spell to turn you miserable blue creatures into gold."

Gargamel deadbolted the windows, locked the door and threw the key in the coulderon. He then opened the cage but the smurfs knew they couldn't get out because they  
>were to scared with Gargamel and Azrael looking at them. But before the evil wizard could do anything there was a knock on the door "Garrrgamel neeeeeeed foooood! it was Bigmouth<p>

"Azrael hide the Smurfs!" Gargamel bellowed

The mangy cat picked the cage up with his mouth and said "Meow meow meow meow."

The door busted open and the ogre came barging in "Give me those Smurfs, I smelled them from outside."

"No you ignorant fool they're my smurfs, dont touch them!" the wizard hissed. But he had forgotten that the cage door was open, that's when Gutsy ran out and under the ogre's feet. The tiny Smurf ran out the door followed by the rest of the Smurfs...well except four of them Scaredy,Clumsy,Brainy and Smurfette. Brainy was shivering and Clumsy was afraid of falling tripping everyone. So Brainy ran out with Scaredy and made it just leaving Clumsy and Smurfette. The two Smurf's took each other's hands and ran but Clumsy tripped over his own feet. Gargamel looked down when he heard the noise and he grabbed Smurfette. Clumsy was so dizzy as got up he swore he could here music playing in his head (kryptonite by 3doors down.)

He looked up and saw a rock in Gargamel's window and dropped it on Bigmouth's foot and Clumsy pointed at Gargamel and said "It was him... yup ."

Bigmouth glared at the wizard "That does it Gargamel," he said before picking up the same rock and dropping it on the wizards foot.

"You big old clumsy oaf!" Gargamel bellowed dropping the defenseless Smurfette.

"I GOTCH YA SMURFETTE!" Clumsy shouted as he grabbed Smurfette. He ran out of the castle with her

"Oh thank you Clumsy your my hero," she cooed

"Oh shucks I knew I couldn't leave the prettiest Smurf ever behind," Clumsy blushed holding his arm and shuffled his feet.

"Oh clumsy are you okay?" she asked

"Im fine... owww," he lied

Later on the two Smurfs met up with the other Smurfs. "Hey Smurfs look they're alive," somesmurf pointed out. They all cheered and ran past Clumsy picking up Smurfette not even paying attention to him.

"As the new leader of the Smurfs, said Brainy "Cause I know Papa would have wanted this but I am going banish Clumsy from the village. Oh but thanks for saving Smurfette...now you must leave beacuse all you cause us is bad things so get lost Clumsy Smurf."

So Clumsy went running in the woods crying. Back at Gargamel's castle "Oh that huge ignorant oaf lost my Smurfs, so now I'm going to have to catch them again but you know I have a better way of getting them back here. I will make an evil Papa Smurf... Oh yes it's brilliant..." The wizard mixed a potion together POOF! "Well hello Papa Smurf," the wizard smirked looking down at his creation "now go lure those smurfs back here ok?"

"Yes gargamel," the evil Papa replied "I will capture everyone of them."

Meanwhile the Smurfs were in the middle of the forest looking for a new place to stay since their last home was destroyed "I think that was wrong for you to do Brainy," said

Smurfette "Clumsy saved my life and then you go and chase him out of the group he could get killed. I'm going to look for him, he doesn't deserve to be alone. So if you Smurfs were smart you would help me look for him."

Somewhere not to far away Clumsy was walking when he decided to sit, he found a rock and sat on it. He held his arm tightly he hadn't told Smurfette that he had hurt it and he had a small cut above his mouth. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen," he cried "I just wish I could rewind things to the beginning of the day. I miss you Papa."

It was almost dark when a light came down "Clumsy dont cry I'm okay," a familiar voice said

"Papa is that you?" Clumsy asked looking towards the light with tear stained cheeks

"Yes Clumsy," the voice replied revealing a see through Papa. Clumsy tried to hug him but he tripped and hurt his arm again.

"Gosh I'm so sorry of what happened to you Papa, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know Clumsy but its not your fault, you see i was trying to evacuate but i forgot Baby Smurf. He was sleeping in his crib so I grabbed him and gave him to Baker and told him to run and not to look back. i started to run but a log fell and broke my lab and it collapsed on me."

"Gosh," Clumsy mumbled

"But that's not why I am here," Papa explained "I have come to you to warn the others about an evil copy of myself that Gargamel has made."

"But Papa how can I warn them if they banished me?" Clumsy asked scratching his head.

"I believe in you Clumsy Smurf and I know can do it."

"Ok Papa," said Clumsy "I'll let them know right away."

"Hurry before its to late," Papa before his ghost disappeared and leaving Clumsy all alone again.

"It's up to me," the little Smurf said as he stood up "I've got warn them." He turned around he tripped over a rock and hit his head making his vision go dark.

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update this story but I have been really busy...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please leave a review and I will update faster...No flames...my first story... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Good Luck Clumsy**_

As I left off poor Clumsy was knocked out after tripping over his own foot, that's when it started raining really hard. A rather large rain drop hit him in the eye thus waking waking him up. "Huh?" he mumbled as he sat up starching his head "where am I and where did Papa Smurf go?"

The little Smurf was all confused as he looked around trying to remember what had happend before everything had gone dark.."I swear he was here just a moment ago." he sighed before remebering that he was suppose to go warn the other Smurfs, "I need to go tell the other what I saw."

Meanwhile back with the group of Smurfs "Hey Brainy what are you doing?" Hefty asked walking towards the new leader as he held Baby Smurf.

"I'm just feeding Baby Smurf his bottle, he's hungry," Brainy replied

"Well if I were you I wouldn't rock him to much he'll..." Hefty tried to point out but Brainy quickly cut "Oh don't worry Hefty..I know exactly what I'm doing..."

"But..."

As it turned Hefty had right about rocking Baby too much for at that very moment the poor little thing pucked up the goat milk...

"Ewwww gross," Brainy said spitting because of it getting all over his face...

"Oh relax Brainy," Smurfette said trying to hide her smile "its just a little baby puke."

Brainy quickly handed Baby over to her "Here you can take of Baby then..."

"You okay Baby? she cooed "because you don't look to well?"

"Gooo goo gooo gah," Baby said in a sad tone pointing to it's tummy...

From some nearby bushes there was noise "If that's Azrael..." Hefty said standing in front Smurfette but it was only Clumsy...

"What do you want?" Brainy asked bitterly " You murderer..."

"Gosh Brainy I don't know what you are talking about because I just saw Papa Smurf..."

"No Clumsy stop..." A voice said "I'm not alive that was just a spirit of me."

"But I don't understand..." the confused little Smurf said scratching the side of his head "I just saw you.."

"Ah...Clumsy...who are you talking to?" asked Hefty

"Oh no one just my thoughts I guess," Clumsy sighed

"Well get out of here, you have brought us to much bad luck these past few days."

"Fine!" Clumsy snapped as he felt tears starting to burn his eyes "I don't need you Smurfs anymore... if thats the way you Smurfs want it!"

"Wait Clumsy!" Smurfette yelled grabbing hold of his hand"

"Smurfette just let him go!" Brainy demanded

"No not this time," she replied "I'll go with him and if he's not allowed here then I'm not."

"Fine then," Brainy snorted "both of you get lost then.."

"Goodbye Brainy Smurf!" she huffed "and luck!"

"Pshhh," he said rolling his eyes "you're the one's that are going to need the luck."

"And I'm taking Baby," she said before her and Clumsy walked off but not before saying goodbye to everysmurf...

xxoxxoxo

In another part of the forest not so far away Gargamel was on the prowl...

"Meow meow,"

"Whats thats that you smell?" he smirked "Could it be those wretched Smurfs? Well they won't get away this time."

"Oh I'm so sorry Clumsy," Smurfette said trying to comfort her friend "I believe you."

"You do?" he half smiled

"Yeah," she smiled

"But I still think it should have been the other way around," he sighed "because I'm the clumsy one here.

"It's ok Clumsy," she whispered as she pulled him int a hug "but it was a random thing that happened to him and it was not your fault what so ever."

"Shhh there they are Azrael..." Gargamel said as he and Azrael slowly crept up on them...

"GARGAMEL!" a deep voice rang... it was Bigmouth..

"Oh no," Gargamel shouted "Run Azrael!

"Meow meow meow," his feline friend agreed.

The two Smurfs watched as the Ogre chased the wizard "BIGMOUTH GOING TO STOMP PUNY WIZARD!"

"HELP!" Gargamel shouted as he ran from Bigmouth

"Gosh do you think we should help him?" Clumsy asked

"No way," said Smurfette shakinh her head "he's to evil to help out. Besides the last time we were caught by him and made us watch Papa get killed by the big river."

"I know but it just doesn't seem right," the little Smurf sighed before rushing off "I'll be right... back don't move!"

"Wait Clumsy..."she started to say but he was gone already...

Clumsy creeped back the group of Smurfs who were now working on their new village, he saw Jokey Smurf...

"Psst..Jokey..." he whispered trying to get the prankster Smurf's attention

"Huh? Wha?" Jokey asked looking up and seeing Clumsy..."What are you doing here?" he asked laughing a bit "You're not suppose to be here..."

"I was wondering if I could i borrow a surprise?"

"Who's it for?" Jokey asked getting the biggest smile on his face

"For a special someone..."

"Who?" the jokester asked bouching up and down with excitement...

"Bigmouth," said Clumsy

Jokey laughed "Oh okay but just this once and remember it's best used when they least expects it."

"Alright," Clumsy nodded "got it."

Meanwhile the greedy wizard was runnning until he tripped over a upright root thus giving Bigmouth the chance to finally grabbed him. "LET ME GO YOU G+BIG OAF!" Gargamel hissed

"BIGMOUTH HUNGRY!"

"LET ME GO BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A TOAD!" the wizard demanded before whiping out his wand out and saying a spell...But the idiot must have forgotten the spell because of instead of turning the ogre into a toad the two of them switched bodies..

"Wha..what happened?" Bigmouth or should I say Gargamel asked...

"We must have switched bodies..." the wizard said before picking his own body up "now to place you in a trap until I can figure all this out."

"But Bigmouth want food!"

"Oh just shut up!" Gargamel hissed

Clumsy returned to the spot where he had left Smurfette only to find her gone "Where'd ya go Smurfette?" he shouted

"HELP!" he heard her scream from not to far away, he ran over there to find her stuck in the swampy mud sinking

"Oh Clumsy," she cried "I was trying to pick Baby Smurf some flowers when I got stuck."

"Hold on Smurfette!" Clumsy said as he climbed a nearby vine and swung right over her. "Take my hand!" he said offering her his hurt arm, knowing it was the only way to save her...The pain urged through it as she grabbed onto it and pulled herself out..

"Oh thank you Clumsy," she said before giving him the biggest kiss on the lips..

"Golly," he blushed "I never knew that smurfberries could taste that good."

She smiled blushed too...

"We need to go save Gargamel," he said pulling his thoughts back together "let's go Smurfette.

"Okay Clumsy," she agreed picking up the sleeping Baby Smurf and craddling it in her arms...

They marched towards where Bigmouth had been chashing the wizard when they heard Gargamel's voice... "Yes Azrael i know those Smurfs will think I'm Bigmouth and with the imitation of Papa out there he'll surely get those wretched Smurfs."

They looked at each other as the Cat and (Wizard) started to laugh..."Oh my smurfness he must have changed body's with Bigmouth!" Smurfette saidin complete shock

"What are we going to do? asked Clumsy

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmm!"

"What was that?" asked Clumsy as he turned around to see the evil Papa holding Smurfette with hand covering her mouth...

**Okay cliffhanger please leave a review to find out what happens next...sorry for any typos...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Clumsy's Surprise<p>

As we left off Gargamel switched bodies with Bigmouth. Clumsy, Smurfette, and Baby Smurf is in the woods. We haven't forgotten the Evil Papa Smurf, who is searching for the Smurfs to take back to Gargamel. It was deep in the woods clumsy and the two other smurfs were walking when all of a sudden they heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Oh my gosh! Said Smurfette, what was that Clumsy?

I don't know Smurfette. I'll go check it out, stay here said Clumsy.

As Clumsy went to check out the noise, Evil Papa Smurf was closing in on the Smurf Village. Brainy spotted him and went running up to tell him that Clumsy had told them to get out of there. But being Brainy he did not listen. Now Clumsy, Smurfette, and Baby Smurf were out in the woods alone.

Evil Papa Smurf was trying to control his smile, Brainy Smurf did not know that he just gave Evil Papa good news. The good news was that Gargamel would handle the other three smurfs.

Little did Evil Papa know at that time Gargamel was having his own problems. He was trying to switch back into his own body and give Bigmouth his, but so far he has managed to change both of them into frogs.

Will you stay still Bigmouth, Gargamel yelled. There are bigger things out here than us and if you get eaten I have lost my body.

It was not a great body to begin with, answered Bigmouth. You have a big nose and a small head. How can humans stand looking so ugly? I am still hungry where are there flies?

Clumsy ran into Azrael. The cat was shaking all over with laughter after watching Gargamel and Bigmouth being turned into frogs.

Clumsy where are you? It's getting dark and Baby Smurf is hungry called Smurfette.

I am here Smurfette. I went to see Jokey and got a big surprise for Gargamel. I can't wait for him to see it. Laughing he shows her the big colorful box.


End file.
